The present invention relates in general to an improved skylight construction, and is concerned, more particularly, with an improved curb frame construction characterized by an improved resistance to thermal transfer of heat through the skylight.
The co-pending application Ser. No. 923,245 shows different constructions for a skylight employing a curb frame constructed of a relatively rigid thermoplastic material such as polyvinylchloride. However, for some applications it is desirable to maintain a more rigid curb frame such as one constructed primarily of aluminum. It is, therefore, one intended object of this invention to provide a skylight construction having a curb frame constructed in aluminum and which is yet characterized by a thermal bridge associated with the frame for minimizing heat transfer through the skylight.
One object of the present invention is to thus provide improved skylight construction having a curb frame that may be constructed of a metal material such as aluminum and which is yet provided with a thermal bridge associated with the frame.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight curb frame construction combining a curb of a rigid material which may either be aluminum, some other metal, or a very rigid polyvinylchloride, in combination with a flexible thermoplastic material forming one or more gaskets for sealing the curbed frame to, for example, the dome or panel associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a skylight construction that is characterized by being energy-saving.
As depicted in co-pending application Ser. No. 923,245, there is a securing screw or bolt for securing the dome to the frame by means of a retainer. When the skylight is transported, especially with a flat plate construction, the dome may shift and engage the bolt or screw causing a cracking or damage to the dome.
Accordingly, another object of the present invention is to provide stop means associated with the frame for limiting the position of the dome relative to the frame and preventing damage to the dome or plate forming the skylight. The stop means are also useful in connection with installation of the skylight on a slanted roof.